


Happy Birthday Steve

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu





	Happy Birthday Steve

You were so excited to get to celebrate the fourth with Steve. It’s his birthday and last year he was in a bit of a slump since he’d just come out of the ice. It’s been a long few months but it was finally his birthday again. You’d made a cake, Tony was promising some amazing fireworks and the whole team was planning on gathering to celebrate that night but you had the whole day with him. The only thing he had to do was a parade that Fury had volunteered him for, to boost public support. Then he was all yours until nightfall, the fireworks wouldn’t start until sundown.   
When you wake up the sky is heavy with dark clouds. They haven’t spilled over yet but they threaten to at any moment. You get ready and grab your umbrella, and hope that the sky clears up. You wait for him in the crowd as he rides through on a float, waving at the kids. He hops down near you to high five a large group of kids and when his eyes meet yours he pulls your from the crowd.   
“Come ride with me.” He says, his mouth close to your ear.   
“What? No, this is your float.”  
“But you’re my girl. It is my birthday.” He gives you his puppy dog eyes and you cave with a laugh.  
“Okay, fine.” He grabs your hand and you jog behind him. He boosts you up onto the float where you ride with all the police and first responders. There wasn’t much left of the parade when you joined but the sky had opened up and you and Steve crowd under your small umbrella at the end.   
“So, I know you’ve got a whole day planned so where are we headed first?”  
“Don’t you want to get out of your uniform?”  
“Oh, yea give me a couple minutes.” He changes in one of the bathrooms and the two of you hurry through the storm and climb into his truck. You look sadly up at the rain and Steve reaches a hand over for yours. “Why so blue Sunshine?”  
“I had a whole day planned out and now it’s pouring out. Most of the day was going to be outside.”  
“We can still do some of it. We’ll just have to stay nice and close.” He flirts and you laugh.   
“If you’re sure you don’t mind getting wet.”  
“Not at all.” He grins and you direct him to the first place. An outdoor carnival that’s basically empty, there are a few covered spaces and he wins you a stuffed cat. You then head to the empty beach, splash around in the water a bit, getting completely soaked. You head back to the tower and after changing meet in the theatre to watch a movie.   
“I’m sorry.” You blurt.   
“For what?” He asks glancing down at you.   
“This was kind of a lame birthday.”   
“No, it wasn’t. I got to spend it with you.” You kiss him then as he pulls you close to him. That’s when you hear them, the loud pops. Fireworks.   
“Oh come on!” You grab his hand and drag him to one of the big windows. He pulls you tightly to him as the two of you watch Tony’s fireworks launch into the drizzle.   
“Thank you Sunshine.” He whispers kissing the top of your head.  
“Happy birthday Steve.” You mutter then he kisses you again, the fireworks dancing across your eyelids. You find that you don’t mind missing the show since you’re making fireworks of your own.


End file.
